


Not Over You

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Character: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Can you do a sappy Donnie one?





	

Donnie was busy in his lab when he decided to glace at the clock. He had only meant to be working in here for an hour or so but he quickly realised it had been here for just over 4 hours.   
Sitting back in his seat, he put down the tools and looked around.   
He hated working in here now. He hated working without you around. At the start, Donnie got a little annoyed when you would spend your free time in the lab with him. Not because he didn’t like you because the truth was far from that. It was because he couldn’t concentrate.   
But now he longed for you to be sitting next to him, watching his every move or asking what he was doing. You took such a keen interest in everything he did that he couldn’t help but think that maybe that meant more.   
But now he knew to brush it all off.   
You were out with some guy. And it was breaking Donnies heart.   
You had been a little reluctant on telling him at first and he had had to tickle your sides but the second the words fell from your lips, he felt an overwhelming feeling of jealousy and anger which had led to him storming out of the room without caring. He had been wanting to apologies for the way he had acted but you hadn’t been back to the lair in a few days. So Donnie had spent the time wallowing in self-pity.   
He was deeply in love with you and had been for many years. He tried his best to make sure you were happy and safe and wouldn’t spare a thought for his own life if you were in danger. He adored everything about you and he never tired of your company.   
But now he realised that his feeling would lead to nothing and it was stupid of him to think otherwise.   
But then his mind would travel back to your lingering touches. The way you would hold him so tight in a hug and when you pulled away, he saw you smile. That smile was never given to anyone else than him. He thought of how he was the person you came to in your free time, even if it meant sitting bored out of your mind while he worked on something. He thought to those late nights where you would stay up with him. He longed for the moments where it was just you and him. He felt like his whole world now revolved around you. You were the first thing he thought about when he woke up and his last thought as he fell asleep.   
But now he knew it wasn’t to be. You were out with a guy.   
And Donnie had pushed you away.   
Donnie took off his glasses and buried his head in his hands.   
“Donnie? You okay?”   
He jumped out of his skin as your voice filled his mind. Turning, he saw you standing in the doorway.   
You were wearing the black dress Donnie loved so much because it showed off all your lovely curves. Your hair was down and framing your face beautifully and your makeup only added to your beauty. In your right hand you held a black purse and in your left was a pair of heels.   
“I thought you were going out tonight.” Donnie said, hoping the small smile he offered you hid the pain in his voice.   
“Yeah, I was. Came back early thought. The guys a total ass.” You sighed and walked over to Donnie. He held his breath as you passed him and hopped up so you were perched on his desk beside him.   
“What happened?” Donnie asked as you swung your legs.   
“Think of Raph after a few drinks after beating up 10 ninjas by himself.” You said as Donnie chuckled at your description.   
“Then why did you go out with him?” He chuckled, putting his glasses back on. He saw the way you seemed to tense at the question then let out a sigh and looked away from him.   
“I-I was trying to get over someone.” You said, your voice breaking slightly. This revelation made Donnie heart drop. If you had been with out with someone to get over someone else, you would have to really care for them.   
“oh.” Was all Donnie could say as he looked down at the table.   
“can I ask your advise?” You said, not looking at Donnie. Donnie turned his attention back to you, trying to push his jealousy to the back of his head.   
“Of course.” He offered you a small smile but frowned when you wouldn’t look at him. You were staring in front of you, your eyes filled with a pain Donnie hated to see.   
“Whats wrong with me?” You asked, your eyes filling with tears. Donnies heart broke as he jumped out of his seat to stand in front of you and cup your cheeks.   
“Theres nothing wrong with you. Why would you think that?” Donnie asks as he brushes away your tears and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a tight embrace. No matter what went on between you two, no matter if you had been screaming at each other or not spoke in hours. If he ever saw you cry, he would drop everything to make you happy.   
You cried on to his shoulder, not answering him but Donnie understood. He rubbed your back, making a ‘shh’ing noise in your ear to calm. But his mind was racing. He wanted to know who you were trying to get over. He wanted to know who had ever made you feel like you weren’t good enough. He would give the world to have you by his side.  
“Who were you trying to get over?” He asked in a soothing voice. Donnie swore he could feel your heart speed up.   
“You.” You whispered, like you didn’t want him to hear. But Donnie heard.   
He pulled back to look at you but your eyes avoided his like the plague.   
“Me?” Donnie breathed, his hands dropping to his sides.   
All you could do was nod as you looked up at Donnie. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.   
Donnie was trying to process what you had said. He had spent the last week wallowing in self-pity when all the time, it was time. He thought back to the last few weeks. You hadn’t had been visiting him as often as normal and he thought it was related to this new guy but now it made sense. You had been trying to get over him.   
“Are you? You know, over me?” Donnie asked, his heart beating hard against the inside of his chest.   
“No.” You sighed, looking to the side of you, trying to avoid him.   
But Donnies hand cupped your cheek and forces you to look at him. Before you could apologies for what you said, Donnie leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. Your world froze as your eyes fell shut. He felt you tense and was about to pull back when your arms wrapped around his neck and you started to kiss him back. The two of you kissed passionately as time seemed to stand still.   
Donnies hands dropped to rest on your sides as he pulled back, panting slightly.   
“Donnie, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” You couldn’t help but smile as your cheeks heated up.   
“Im so glad you did.” Donnie chuckled as he gently pulled you closer to him so you were edge of the table. “I cant believe I was jealous of me.” He shook his head as you raised an eyebrow.   
“You were jealous?” You asked, trying to hid your smile behind your hands as Donnies cheeks glowed red but he nodded.   
You chuckled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.


End file.
